


《原罪》04

by Drowning_shadows



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowning_shadows/pseuds/Drowning_shadows





	《原罪》04

也许上帝也想给李东海短暂放个假，今日的手术都很顺利，时间一过五点半，李东海就脱下了白大褂，准备在医院楼下随便解决一顿晚饭就前往剧院。

李东海被以为演出会在传统的剧院里举行，他坐在前排看着大幕徐徐拉开，一动不动地看完一个多小时的表演。他在网上搜罗了些观众的评论，背下了几个词句想着在演出结束后充实一下赞美之词。无奈他枯燥的日常实在很少这些艺术的熏陶，他和沈先生平时连电影院也很少去，更何况来剧院这种浪漫之地。

李东海确认了三次自己没有找错地址，演出举行的地方居然看起来像是一个大大的厂房，直到他看到上面“FUERZA BRUTA”的大字才确认今晚演出就是在这里举行。李东海掏出手机给李赫宰发了个短信“我已经到达正门了。”打出了几个字显得太过生硬，李东海就在后面又加上了一个可爱的猫咪笑的表情。

“等我。”几秒钟之后李东海就收到了回复。

五分钟后，李赫宰从场馆的侧门一路跑过来，来到李东海面前的时候还稍微有点喘。

“谢谢你能来。今天下班还挺早的。”

“恩。今天不太忙。”

“彩排刚结束，现在我也没什么事。演员都在化妆，我带你看看后台。”

两个人简单的寒暄着，李赫宰引导着人从侧门进入。一进后台李东海就被眼前的景象震撼了，工作人员搬动着道具，李东海看到巨大的纸箱和水槽被移放到一侧待命，一边的工作人员最后一次检查着威亚的安全。

这绝非是寻常的表演。熟练背诵了的词语卡在李东海的喉咙口，眼前的场景超出了李东海对公演的认知，他张张嘴说不出话，眼神里满是惊喜和激动。李赫宰看着他的眼神心领神会，拉他走到空旷的公演场地的中央。

“今晚没有座位，东海。你得站着看演出了，现在逃走还来得及。”李赫宰看着李东海惊讶地转头看着布满360°的布景，绸缎、纸张、幕墙….在演出开始之前，没人能知道他们的作用，但李东海已经能预见演出有多精彩。

李赫宰看着他的表情轻笑：“你完全不了解，我真的好心痛。”李赫宰捂住自己胸口做出心痛的样子，他在业界已经小有名气，FUERTA BRUTA的演出在首尔几乎场场爆满。

李东海下了班直接赶了过来，头发一丝不苟地梳在脑后。领间整整齐齐地系着领带，连衬衣的扣子都好好地系到最上面一颗，下摆整整齐齐地塞进裤腰里。李赫宰无奈地笑了，伸出手扯出李东海的衬衣下摆，一手扯掉他的领带，解了几颗衬衣扣子到胸膛。

“今天晚上，”李赫宰替李东海整理了一下微张的领口，又替他把头发放下几缕到额间“你要做的只有释放你自己。”

观众陆陆续续填满了场地，李赫宰回到后台进行最后的准备。灯光被调的昏暗，场地中间被摆放了巨大的跑步机，音乐响起，李东海感觉自己被扼住喉咙，抑制住了呼吸。演出者在跑步机上不断地奔跑，穿越过障碍，穿越过人群，冲破一切束缚，只为寻找到一个栖身之所。李东海仿佛看到过着庸碌人生的自己。日常生活不断地变换交替，而自己却像是站立在不断运动中的世界上的孤独者。“砰！”一声巨大的枪响，李东海感觉到自己的心脏似乎被拧作一团。演出者的左胸盛开出一朵血花，他捂住胸口痛苦的弯下腰，但是脚步却没有停止一刻。李东海站立在喧闹的人群中，耳边嗡嗡作响。他置身其中，却又听不见周边观众的呼号。他看着演出者登上天梯的大门却又坠落回现实，仿佛看见33年间不愿挣开世俗桎梏的自己。

演出中心的灯光暗了下来，他看见两个人吊着威亚悬挂在左侧的幕布上，沿着幕布起舞。蓝色的幕布起初只是泛起涟漪，之后便如同海洋般卷起波澜。两个舞者几乎快要被巨大的波涛所吞噬，他们侧立着，如同溺水的人在大海里挣扎。

李赫宰！他怎么上场了！李东海认出其中一个人熟悉的侧脸，李赫宰的表情坚定，身体动作没有一丝一毫的懈怠。李东海几乎将眼前的人和自己隔壁的邻居对不上号。那个在每天清晨温柔的冲自己笑着打招呼的邻居，此刻眼神里正闪着坚毅的光。他就如同在大海中与巨浪作斗争的勇士，即使波涛可以击碎他的身躯，但无法将他的灵魂湮灭。

灯光明明灭灭，波澜恢复了宁静。李赫宰被威亚吊着，荡过观众们的头顶。人群发出一阵阵惊呼，有些人向四处闪躲。李东海不是很确认，李赫宰荡过他头顶时，他看见对方晶晶亮亮的眼神。下一次李赫宰再要经过他头顶，李东海如同着魔般高高的举起手想要和他击掌。

“啪。”李赫宰的手准确地拍上李东海的，在黑暗中向他扯出了个微笑。

有很多观众效仿李东海的动作，高高的举起手想要互动。李赫宰一一满足了。李东海仰起头看着上方吊着威亚起舞的男人，掏出手机给那个号码发了条信息。

“演出结束，我想见你。”

场景变换，演出的每分每秒都在诠释着生命的疯狂。周边观众热情的尖叫，李东海被吞没在热情的人潮中。他却极度的安静，内心承受着巨大的震撼。他感觉内心有个塞子被汹涌而来的感情冲开，从舞者穿越人群开始，从他们打破桎梏开始，从李赫宰在波涛中翻涌开始。

“来后台。”演出结束，李东海收到了李赫宰的回信。他逆着人潮退去的方向走着，从黑色幕布掀起的一角看到站在那里冲他挥手的李赫宰。李东海一把上去将他抱住，压抑的情绪不受控制的释放，眼泪从眼眶汹涌而出。李赫宰一下下的抚弄着李东海的背以做安慰，李东海双唇还在颤抖，说不出一句完整的话，他不停地重复着“太棒了…太棒了…”以此来传递着对导演的赞赏。

待李东海的情绪平复，李赫宰带他去和每一个出演者打了招呼。

“不再过来坐一会吗？我们可以喝杯咖啡或者再看个碟。”

李东海看着李赫宰半开的房门，黑洞洞的一片仿佛在发出危险的邀请。今晚强劲的音乐和原始的吼叫刺激着李东海的肾上腺，即使时针要指向十点，身体内的躁动也难以平复。

“好啊。”李赫宰看着李东海笑了，晶亮亮的眼弯成一条线。

说好的喝个咖啡看个碟片再聊聊今晚演出幕后创作的心路历程。两个人任由电影中的男女主演自顾自的说着台词，在沙发上吻到难解难分。

李赫宰似乎把上次李东海说因为职业不能喝酒的借口忘在脑后，自顾自地说着上个月朋友从波尔图带回的红酒还没开瓶，和电影简直就是绝配。他也并没询问李东海的意见，直接端了两杯在手递给对方。

“Cheers.”李赫宰轻轻敲了一下李东海的杯口，丝滑的红色液体顺着杯体滑入了他的口腔。李东海把鼻尖凑到杯口闻一闻，葡萄发酵后醇厚的气味包裹着酒香，黏黏腻腻的缠绕上了他的鼻腔。李东海好像受到了蛊惑，对上李赫宰探寻的双眼，将杯中的液体一饮而尽。

事实证明，酒精的确是蛊惑人心的毒药。一杯下肚，李东海整个人好像烧着了一样，淡粉色的红晕从脖颈慢慢爬上他的脸颊。太热了，实在是太热了，李东海把胸前衬衣的扣子又解开了两颗，就连李赫宰触碰着的自己的指尖也热得发烫。

“你怎么了？”李赫宰也察觉了李东海的异样，一把握住李东海刚刚解开扣子的手，“你是不是不舒服？”

李东海可以感受到另外一具火热的躯体慢慢靠近，把他逼退在沙发的角落动弹不得。李赫宰的目光直接而赤裸，全然没有担心和询问的意味，眼中充满了势在必得的自信。饶是李东海再未经过人事，也懂得眼前这个男人的意图。

一杯红酒不足以让李东海迷失心智。但今晚肾上腺素与酒精的双重刺激同时冲上李东海的大脑，他呼吸急促，似乎还能看到大敞的衬衫下胸膛的起伏。

他迫切的渴望过的，肖想已久的，却又被封印在心底的。只要他点头，眼前这个男人就能满足他。

李东海伸手勾上李赫宰的脖颈，盯着李赫宰逐渐染上情欲的眼睛说：“我是清醒的。一切也是我自愿的。”

得到了允许，李赫宰一口咬上李东海的下唇，这一下用力了些，留下一排浅浅的牙印。李赫宰轻轻舔舐着自己留下的杰作，灵活的舌轻而易举的撬开了李东海的齿关。两具高热的躯体紧密的贴合在一起，炙热的体温透过薄薄的衬衣传递过去。李赫宰火热的胸膛快要把李东海烫化，李东海还嫌不够，他曾经在夜晚一次一次的抱着冰冷的衣服想要去感受爱人的体温，没有人尝试用炙热的体温去融化他，没有人肯和他近距离的厮磨，李赫宰的心跳一下下震颤着李东海的胸腔。

李东海青涩的回吻着，李赫宰的游刃有余让他感觉有些吃味。李东海的舌尖一下下戳弄着李赫宰小心的试探，被李赫宰发现他的小心思后立刻勾住缠绵。两个人粗重的呼吸声溢满室间，仿佛摩擦出一颗火星就能爆炸。一吻结束后李赫宰还意犹未尽的一下下吻着李东海的双唇，自己除去身上碍事的衬衣，露出自己精壮的胸膛。

李东海凑上去，一下下磨蹭着李赫宰的下身。他不想让这场意料之外的性爱掺杂了太多爱的意味，李东海尽量的主动地索取、火热的回应，好像两个人只是为了纾解身体上的空虚。  
他伸出双腿环上李赫宰的的腰肢，李赫宰打了下他富有肉感的屁股，凑到他耳边舔舐着他的耳廓：

“那么着急，嗯？”

李赫宰啃噬着李东海的脖颈，一只手伸进早些时候被自己抽出来的衬衣下摆，抚摸着李东海十分有韧性的腰间滑嫩的肉，另一只手一颗一颗解开本身也没剩几颗的扣子，李东海的胸膛因为酒精和情欲而完全泛红，小巧的乳尖因为摩擦而挺立充血，早就染上熟透了的樱桃的颜色。李赫宰心急的凑上去，灵巧的舌头将一边的乳尖卷进口中，用牙齿轻轻的啃咬。

李东海哪里受过这样的刺激，胸前过电般的快感让他羞耻又难耐。他突然间想起什么，推了推李赫宰的头：“求你…不能留下痕迹…”

“我都忘了，你是只有主的小家猫。”李赫宰听了这话语气里都染上醋意，抚摸着李东海的指尖都冰冷的几分。李赫宰拉下李东海的裤链，李东海的性器已经完全勃起，禁锢在内裤里撑起火热的一团，前端溢出的清液打湿了薄薄的布料。李赫宰用手掌附上去揉捏，满意的听到李东海的呼吸乱了节奏。

“他知道吗？你在我身下这么骚？”李赫宰用胯部用力的往前顶了一下，李东海心中忽然升起一股被凌虐的快感。李赫宰的眼角微微发红，仿佛将要引他进入地狱的恶魔。李东海被李赫宰戳中了心事，自己压抑了多年的委屈无处释放。

他想被凌虐，想被占有，想要身心完全的归属。

李赫宰隔着内裤舔舐着李东海性器，用嘴唇亲吻着李东海勃起的轮廓。李东海紧抓着李赫宰的头发扬起头享受，指引着李赫宰这点慰藉并不满足。李赫宰把前端裹紧高热的口腔，满意的感受到李东海指尖的震颤，他用牙齿一点点拉下李东海的内裤，完全勃起的性器几乎一瞬间就弹了出来。

李赫宰将热气呼到李东海刚刚被解放出来的分身，李东海分身上的青筋仿佛都被刺激的弹跳。李赫宰一口将李东海的性器吞下，讨好式的服务获得了奖励，李东海终于难抵这样的刺激，好听的呻吟从他紧闭的齿关中泄出。

李东海害羞的闭上双眼，将手指塞进齿间咬住抵御着刺激。李赫宰将他的双手反剪到背后，低声地警告：“不要怕。房间里的隔音很好。我要你看着我，看着让你爽的人是谁。”

李赫宰重新伏下身含住李东海，大力吞吐着李东海的性器，舌尖灵活的抚慰着顶端和柱身。李东海整个人都在情欲的浪潮中翻滚，指尖颤抖着抓不住任何的东西。李赫宰用手包裹住李东海四处抓弄的指尖，双颊用力的吸吮，满意的听到从李东海喉间发出的呜咽。

没几分钟的功夫李东海就释放在李赫宰的口腔中，李赫宰带他攀上了前所未有的高峰。整个人无力的瘫软在沙发上，全身泛着情欲的粉红色，夹着李赫宰腰上的腿无力的搭在他的身侧。  
李赫宰抓住李东海的手放到他的腰带上，伏下身将额头抵住李东海的，对上李东海高潮过后散乱的眼神。

“该我了。我要你同意，我不逼你。”李赫宰的西装裤堪堪能裹住里面的巨物，李东海即使没有覆上去也知道胯间的火热难当，他不相信如果现在拒绝李赫宰还能当一次柳下惠。李东海用掌心去磨蹭着李赫宰的下身，李赫宰一瞬间乱了的呼吸就能暴露出他并没有表现出来的那么游刃有余。

“别磨了，我快忍不住了。”李赫宰咬着李东海的耳垂威胁着，声音因为忍耐而低沉沙哑。李东海倒是也听话，三下两下解除了李赫宰的束缚，李赫宰发出了一声满意的闷哼，踢掉自己身上碍事的布料，也一把拽下李东海还挂在腿间的裤子，询问他：“去床上？”

“就…就在这。”李东海翻起身把李赫宰按在沙发上，整个人跨坐在李赫宰的大腿上，塌下腰磨蹭李赫宰的下身。李赫宰一手环住李东海的腰，另一只手在李东海富有肉感的臀瓣上留下淡红色的掌印。李东海受到了惩罚，腰却摇的更凶。李赫宰眼眶红的像是要出血，咬紧牙关低声地警告：“别磨了。我怕一会你受不住。”

李赫宰挤了点润滑剂在手上，摸索到李东海的后穴探进一指。李东海疼得抽了口冷气，乱扭的腰一下子就老实了，双手紧紧环住李赫宰的脖子。李赫宰有点诧异李东海甬道的紧致，一根手指进出还有些生涩，感受到身上的人并不舒服，李赫宰低声让他放松，双唇继续吸吮上他的唇瓣，另一只手伸到李东海身前，套弄着又重新颤颤巍巍站立起来的分身。

李东海塌下了腰方便李赫宰的扩张，李赫宰的亲吻让他脑子里晕晕乎乎的，血液一股一股的上涌顶撞着颅腔内的血管，他好像没办法捡拾起自己的理智。后穴被开拓到两指，李赫宰额头已经布上一层细密的汗，他不知道为什么隔壁这只被自己拐上床的小野猫如此的紧致，他好想立刻就埋进让自己欲仙欲死的天堂。李赫宰稍稍屈起指节，探寻到内壁上一个粗糙的点按压着，被他吻到晕乎乎的人立刻在他怀里一个激灵，李东海感觉到自己混沌一片的脑海瞬间闪过一道白光，强烈的快感从顺着脊髓瞬间冲上颅腔。

“可以了吗？我想要你。”李东海在李赫宰怀里已经变成软软一团，说话因为染上了点哭腔而显得有些委屈。李东海不想让别人发现自己是33岁还未经人事的小处男，他不知道说些什么才能让男人感到快乐，脑子里就随便拽出个小黄文看过的台词。

李东海在耳边带有哭腔的像个小奶猫一样的抱怨让李赫宰觉得自己像是个功能不完全无法满足娇妻的不举男，心里暗下决心一会一定得好好发挥。第三根手指也顺着边缘缓缓探进李东海的后穴。

“你怎么这么紧？你男朋友好久没碰你了？恩？”李赫宰可以感受到自己下身的青筋都在跳动，他已经忍耐的够久，可无奈李东海后穴紧致到不像话，这让他又是期待又是无奈。

后穴被开拓到四指，李赫宰用了足够的润滑，四只手指已经可以轻易地进进出出，搅弄出咕叽咕叽的水声。李东海被手指逗弄的已经瘫软一团，李赫宰把他抱起来放倒在沙发上，打开李东海的双腿放在腰侧。李东海额前的头发已经被汗水打湿，看着李赫宰的眼神迷离。李赫宰捏着李东海的下巴让他直直的看着他“我得让你知道，今晚操你的人是谁。”

火热的性器一寸寸碾开褶皱，李赫宰尺寸不小，四只手指的宽度也难以将他完全接纳。李东海感受到身后的胀痛，强忍的泪花溢出眼角，双腿在李赫宰身侧乱蹬。李赫宰一把禁锢住不安分的腿，伏下身低声哄着，狠狠心将自己整根埋了进去。

李东海后穴紧致到不像话，此时正因为紧张，内壁一下下地收缩，李赫宰感受到自己的顶端仿佛被一张小嘴一下下地吸着，发出一声满足地喟叹。李东海紧到他无法动作，他吻掉李东海眼角晶莹的泪花，一只手抽空抚慰着李东海因为疼而稍微萎靡了的性器，等到身下人又重新发出小奶猫一样的呜咽，李赫宰才敢放松了腰，一下下的撞了进去。

伞状的前端一下下碾压着李东海高热的内腔，李赫宰缓缓地抽动，但每一次都用尽全力顶到最深，恨不得将囊袋也一并塞进销魂的小洞里。粉红的穴口吞吐着巨大的性器，每一个褶皱都被撑开到极限。李东海起先还是难耐地闷哼，等到李赫宰一下下地碾过那一点，呻吟声就从他唇角泄出。

李东海终于体会到被占有到没有一丝空隙是什么滋味，坚硬如铁的肉韧一次次顶开他柔软的内腔，耳边都是李赫宰因为情动而粗重的喘息。李东海就像是被包裹在情欲海洋里的一叶小舟，一次次被李赫宰抛上浪尖。

李赫宰加快了速度，一下下大力地撞击着李东海的敏感点。李东海蜷缩起脚趾抵御着席卷而来的快感，双腿无力地垂在两旁迎接着李赫宰的动作，身前的性器完全挺立，兴奋地吐着水，一下下摩擦在李赫宰的小腹上。

李赫宰快要发疯了，身下人的小穴绞紧了他的性器，后穴里的软肉被他顶开后又重新包裹上来亲吻着他的柱身。小奶猫一样的呻吟一下下挠着他的耳膜，挑逗着李赫宰的神经。李东海越是情动，李赫宰就越是禁不住想象着李东海在正牌男友身下承欢的样子，怕是更加放荡，更加享受。一股邪火从心中烧起，烧到李赫宰几乎失去了理智，身下的动作加快，粗鲁了几分。

李东海似乎很享受李赫宰的粗暴对待，呻吟声又往上拔高了几个音调。李赫宰一口咬上李东海的脖颈侧，留下一个不深不浅的吻痕。

“你是不是想让我死在你身上了？”李赫宰问着，身下动作如同打桩机般又猛又凶。李东海仰着头承接着巨大的快感，一波波涌动过来的情潮几乎要把他吞没。李东海很快就被带上临界点，身体抽动了两下，前端射出浓稠的白色液体。没想到第一次就直接被操射了，李东海平复着呼吸，还没从精神震惊中晃过神。高潮过后的后穴猛烈地收缩，李赫宰停下动作享受着穴肉的吸吮，低头亲了亲李东海噙满快感的泪水的眼睛。

李赫宰拉着李东海跨坐自己身上，用性器一下下磨蹭着李东海的臀缝。灵巧的舌在李东海胸口肆意妄为，舔弄着胸口像熟透了的樱桃一样红艳的乳头。李东海在他的刺激下又重新勃起，李赫宰见又唤起李东海的欲望，缓慢的将自己重新埋进李东海的体内。

不得不承认，李赫宰一刻都不想离开让他疯狂的火热的甬道。李赫宰撑起李东海的双腿，下身快速的向上顶弄，骑乘的姿势进的更深，淫腻的水声和肉体交合的声音在室内回响。李东海放纵着自己体会肉体的快感，真正性爱的火热肯定无法和浴室的自慰相提并论。李东海敞开身体接纳着李赫宰，承接着李赫宰所有的疯狂，仿佛这样就能将爱与欲分开，哄骗自己这只是一场身体上的放纵，肉体上的狂欢。

李东海跨坐在李赫宰的腿上，上下摆动着腰肢。李赫宰对他无师自通的技艺很是满意，双手揉捏着李东海雪白饱满的臀肉，引导着李东海上下起伏。李东海目光没有一丝焦距，仅凭着本能让李赫宰撞击着自己敏感的一点，快感层层堆积使得他的腰酸软的使不上力气，李东海把头靠在李赫宰的肩膀上语气软软的求饶“帮我，我不行了。”

“乖，让我来。”李赫宰吻了吻李东海的侧脸，重新接回主导权，他抱起李东海的大腿使得他身体微微悬空，让他的上身靠在自己的胸膛上，下身向上疯狂的顶弄，每一下都精准的撞击到最敏感的那一点。

李东海像是身处巨浪之中，李赫宰是他唯一可以依赖的浮木。李东海紧紧的抱住李赫宰，甚至在他的后背抓出几条红痕。穴口已经被肏弄成红色，热情的吞吐着李赫宰的性器。李东海微张着唇，粉嫩的小舌一下下勾着李赫宰的神经，撩人的呻吟无意识的从喉咙间溢出，又给李赫宰即将快要燃烧殆尽的神经上添了一把火。

李赫宰把人按倒在地上，身下的动作更加凶猛。巨大的性器每一次几乎完全抽出又整根没入，一下下撑开脆弱的肠道。李赫宰一把掐住李东海的脖子，稍稍用力，本就呼吸急促的李东海几乎快要喘不过气，所有的血液几乎全部涌入身后那一处，舒爽的战栗感在体内快要爆炸，快要将他完全吞噬。李东海感觉今晚可能就要死在李赫宰的身下，这个男人将他亲手领进情欲的世界，现在又要一步步的带他沉沦进地狱。

“看着我。看着现在干着你的是谁。”李赫宰的声音完全沙哑，额角暴起的青筋预告着他也在忍耐的边缘。李东海等了好一会才将目光聚焦，看着自己身体上方动作的人。

“你是…李..李赫宰..”

“再喊我的名字！”

“李赫宰…赫宰…”

李东海到了极限，鼻腔内挤出绵长的呻吟，迎来了今晚的第三次高潮。前端吐出稀薄的精液，在射完精后还在一下下的跳动，后穴一下下绞着李赫宰的下身，他发出一声低吼，大力地冲撞了几下，重重地顶进了最深处，悉数射进了李东海的体内。

李赫宰抱着李东海平复着呼吸，一下下啄吻着李东海的唇，还在回味着刚刚高潮的余韵。李东海不知道从哪里生出的力气，一下子从李赫宰的怀里挣脱。刚刚结束完性爱，李东海的腿站都站不稳，挣扎了几下想要站起又摔到了地板上。

“东海…”李赫宰想要去抱他，刚一触碰到李东海的手就被他好像触电一般挣脱。

“十一点了…十一点了…”李东海小声地呢喃，不知道是之前太过于舒爽的生理泪水还是刚刚流下眼泪盛满了他的眼眶。李东海扶着沙发站起，伸手去捡刚刚意乱情迷时扔在四处的衬衣。浊白的液体从还未闭合的后穴中流出，顺着他的大腿蜿蜒流下。

“我抱你去清理…东海…”李赫宰看到李东海身上的红痕也意识到了自己刚刚有多禽兽，他站起身想要去抱李东海，李东海却躲得更远。

李东海不顾腿上黏腻的液体就赶紧套上西装裤，他庆幸脱掉衬衣时自己还抱有理智，衬衣扣子还一粒一粒好好的待在上面，身体还有些敏感，他扣上扣子的时候双手还在颤抖。李东海把衬衣的下摆仔仔细细地塞进西装裤内，从口袋里拿出李赫宰今晚为他摘下的领带，重新套在脖子上。

李赫宰看着李东海一点点的恢复着以前一丝不苟的装扮，衬衣的扣子好好的系到最上面一颗。李东海用手捋了捋散到额前的几缕头发，要不是他全身还泛着高潮过后的红晕，双腿微微的打颤，眼角噙着泪花，李赫宰还以为他还是要去救死扶伤的李医生。

穿戴好之后李东海就慌忙的想要回去，李赫宰见状一把上前想要抓住李东海的手，却被一把打开。李东海回头看着他，眼睛里满是不安慌乱和一丝丝的愤怒，他的目光闪闪躲躲，最终用还在颤抖的声线吐出一句话：“我们不要再见面了。”

李赫宰看着李东海走出自己的房门，几秒后又传来隔壁房门关闭的声音。

房间内的麝香味还很浓郁，地板上还滴落着几滴白色的液体。

李赫宰盯着紧闭的房门，下唇快被他咬出血。

李东海在结束后立刻慌乱地逃走，逃回了仅由一墙之隔的，他和别人的爱巢。


End file.
